Por siempre comenzara esta noche
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: Leona conoce a una chica misteriosa en una fiesta elegante, pero antes de poder saber su nombre son atacadas por una terrible criatura que las obliga a acercarse más de lo que jamás hubieran imaginado.


Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Nota del auto: No estoy muerta, solo quería terminar con su regalo de San Valentín antes que se pase un año… ojalá les guste.

* * *

" _ **Por siempre" comenzara esta noche.**_

* * *

Bajaba de su caballo a un costado de la enorme mansión.

Las luces cálidas en el interior y la música junto al bullicio alegre de adentro, le decían lo muy animada y exitosa que estaba siendo la fiesta.

—Diana— la saludó con una leve reverencia una de las criadas, recibiendo rápido las riendas del animal para llevarlo.

Otro criado se acercó a ella con rapidez, viendo el manto color natural que traía, desaprobándolo al instante.

—La señorita esperaba que participe de la fiesta— dijo el hombre, adentrándose con la chica, evitando el salón principal.

—No es el caso, solo he venido a traerle un presente por su cumpleaños y me retiro. Pensaba en saludarla, pero creo que estará ocupada con sus invitados… y a mí no me agradan las fiestas… o las personas…

—La señorita dijo que diría algo así— confesó el mayor con gracia— por eso le compró un vestido y ordenó que cuando viniera se le suplicara por sumarse a la fiesta… así que… se lo suplico, si deja que la guie hacia uno de nuestros cuartos.

Diana miró al hombre con aburrimiento, pensando en lo tedioso del asunto, ya elaborando un rotundo "No" pero entonces el hombre agregó.

—No habría mayor regalo para la señorita que su presencia en la fiesta… aunque sea solo un momento.

La rubia era ahora escoltada por un par de criados más aparte del que la había recibido. Todos la miraban y luego se miraban entre ellos con una sonrisa.

La chica pensó por unos momentos que quizás se burlaban de su aspecto, pero al pasar por uno de los espejos del salón esa idea se desvaneció de su mente.

El vestido que la anfitriona había elegido para ella era una pieza que parecía hecho para contrastar con su tono de piel. Era negro, pero lo era tanto que donde terminaba parecía delinear su acabado. Corto y sin mangas con un escote en "v", sencillo, pero que llevado por el hermoso cuerpo de ella parecía valer más que cualquiera en esa fiesta.

Suspiró pensando que, aunque se viera así, trataría de quedarse con los criados que ya conocía o en lo posible sola a menos que la dueña de casa lo evite.

Las personas a su alrededor la miraban al pasar, algunos sin ocultar su curiosidad y descaradamente siguiéndola con la vista.

—Recuerde, por favor, que la magia no está bien vista— le comentó por lo bajo el criado de antes y Diana cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

Al abrirlos ya no tenían ese brillo blanco y su color tambaleaba en un gris muy claro.

La atención que estaban recibiendo se desvió, para su suerte, al centro del salón.

Diana veía ahora a dos caballeros, vestidos de gala, se presentaban en el centro mientras la música sonaba invitando a todos a bailar.

Uno de ellos llevaba de la mano a la anfitriona, la pudo distinguir con un hermoso vestido lila y sus cabellos rojo apagado.

El otro muchacho estaba en problemas, pues parecía buscar pareja para bailar aun mientras sus compañeros ya se balanceaban con armonía.

Con una enorme sonrisa invitaba a las damas más cercanas de la ronda que se había abierto, pero las chicas entre risas y pena lo rechazaban.

Sin perder el entusiasmo miraba para otro lado, buscando con la misma sonrisa a alguien que le quiera acompañar, pero seguía teniendo el mismo resultado.

Diana negó con la cabeza, ya sintiendo como la gente comenzaba a reírse del tan rechazado bailarín, y compadeciéndose de este se acercó al centro.

Ya de cerca pudo notar unas cuantas cosas.

Cuando el chico miró hacia donde estaba, su sonrisa desapareció y se paró de una forma más erguida… y eso fue lo primero que la rubia notó, no era un chico.

Una chica de cabello castaño, ondulado, recogido en una coleta que colgaba en su hombro derecho, la miraba con unos grandes y hermosos ojos marrones.

Su figura era alta, con una espalda formada, el traje de saco negro con la camisa blanca y la corbata, de un bordo intenso, hacían que en un vistazo fugaz uno pudiera confundirse, pero no una vez que se le tuviera en frente. Inclusive el bulto en su pecho dejaba en evidencia que se estaba frente a la presencia de una hermosa joven cuya amable sonrisa no tardó en aparecer nuevamente.

Le extendió la mano a Diana y esta accedió, tomando la suya, acrecentando su sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias— dijo la chica apenas dieron dos pasos en el vaivén calmado del baile.

—Entiendo que tratabas de animar a los presentes para que bailaran también— comentó de inmediato sin hacer mucho caso a las palabras de la castaña.

—Oh... si... mi señor quería bailar con la dueña de casa, pero nadie bailaba, así que trate de generar una oportunidad para él— se explicó la joven volviendo a mostrar un rostro alegre— gracias— repitió y Diana también podía notar como los demás invitados se habían sumado a la pista de baile.

—No me lo agradezcas, dudaba sobre si ayudarte o seguir viendo como pasabas vergüenza siendo rechazado.

—Que afortunada soy entonces—contestó sin inmutarse al comentario sarcástico.

—Así que... "generar una oportunidad para tu señor de bailar" aunque eso significara humillarte frente a tantas personas.

—Hemos venido desde muy lejos al saber que la princesa daría una fiesta, mi señor ha estado enamorado de ella desde mucho antes... humillarme un poco no es nada.

— ¿Y tú señor sabe bien que la dueña de casa es princesa justamente por estar casada con un príncipe?

—El cual se fue a un viaje y no ha regresado durante los últimos dos años... si.

—Ella aun lo espera.

—Quizás deba conocer a alguien que le haga entender que ya ha esperado suficiente.

Diana inclinó la cabeza un poco, sonriéndole de lado, era obvio para ella que discutir ese asunto con alguien tan seguro de lo contrario sería en vano.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó de repente la otra chica— no es un asunto que parezca que te vaya a gustar discutir. Y entiendo que este mal visto que uno pretenda a alguien casado.

—Entenderás que es algo común en estos últimos tiempos. Casarse con la princesa le da un lugar directamente en la nobleza a cualquiera.

— ¡No es el caso de mi señor! ¡El de verdad la ama!

— Lo dudo, pero puedo ver que verdaderamente tú así lo crees… aunque puedo asegurarte que tu estas más enamorada que él.

—Yo no estoy enamorada de la princesa.

—No, eso es evidente, tu objetivo es tu señor ¿No es así?

— ¡Cla-claro que no!— contestó indignada, pero sus mejillas se tornaron muy rojas.

—Y aun así le ayudas en su propósito de conquistar a alguien más… que curiosa son las personas.

Siguieron bailando por unos segundos más en silencio. Diana prestaba más atención ahora a las personas alrededor.

—Yo solo quiero que mi señor sea feliz ¿No es eso lo que se le desea a las personas que uno ama?

La rubia volvió su vista a la castaña ahora. Por más que sus palabras parecían tener cierta pesadez, como si fuera algo ya pensado no solo para esa ocasión, podía ver nuevamente la sonrisa colocada en sus labios.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu felicidad?— preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta para eso, pues ya lo había escuchado un par de veces de la voz que sale de los corazones no correspondidos.

La canción tomaba un suspenso, una nota larga, donde la castaña elevo su mano sosteniendo la suya, invitándola a girar y esta así lo hizo, la parte baja del vestido, suelta como era, bailo junto ella. Al volver a la otra chica, Diana sintió más la cercanía.

—Mi "felicidad" estará bien— contestó la de traje, y sus ojos parecieron brillar en convencimiento.

La melodía ya estaba llegando a su final, por lo que la mayoría de los caballeros despedían a su compañera con un beso en la mano o algún gesto elegante.

—Desde que también eres una chica, me pregunto si lo correcto es que yo sea la que deba despedirte con un beso en la mano— se burló la rubia, haciendo un comentario por primera vez de la extraña forma de vestirse para una señorita en esa región.

—Ah… me pregunto qué será lo correcto por hacer— se sumó la castaña, acercándose más y besando en los labios a Diana sutilmente— desde que las dos somos chicas, me parece gusto.

—Eso fue audaz— comentó la rubia, sonriendo apenas, pero no dando otra muestra de sorpresa o de aprobación ante el gesto, lo cual desilusionó a la más alta.

Al verla alejarse, dándole la espalda sin mirar atrás, solo hizo que el sentimiento de rechazo aumentara.

Leona podía ver aun a la chica con la que había bailado, se encontraba apoyada en una de las columnas del enorme salón.

Sola y parecía aburrida, cada tanto se acercaban a hablarle algunos de los empleados del lugar, por lo que suponía debía tratarse de alguien cercano a la familia.

"Aparte, defendió a la dueña de casa como si supiera mas de ella de lo que cualquiera aquí" razonó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Solo cuando Diana, miró en su dirección, directamente a ella, sonriéndole como si todo el tiempo supiera que la estaban observando, desvió la vista avergonzada y fingiendo atención en el grupo que se encontraba hablando a su alrededor.

—¿Fuiste descubierta? — preguntó con gracia uno de sus compañeros, viendo el comportamiento de la chica.

—Cállate.

—Ah… la chica con la que bailaste ¿Verdad? Es muy atractiva.

—Te dije que te callaras.

—Tranquila, tranquila, no quería molestarte, pero… tu idea funcionó ¿Verdad?

Leona ahora levantaba la vista hasta el centro del salón, donde podía ver a su señor, Pantheon, aun bailando con la dueña de casa.

—Se los ve bien— volvió a hablar su compañero.

—Por supuesto… ¿Qué no se vería bien al lado de mi señor? — comento con cierta melancolía.

Decidió dejar de mirar la escena al sentir su pecho pesado y sus ojos se encontraron buscando a la chica de cabellos claros nuevamente, pero no la encontraron.

Inquieta volvió a mirar alrededor pero no había rastro de ella.

Desilusionada decidió dirigirse a la mesa de banquete, tomando sin ganas algunas de los bocadillos que se le ofrecía.

Y luego el desastre, lo que nadie esperaría de una fiesta tan serena y armoniosa.

Los gritos fueron lo primero que llegaron a sus oídos, después un gruñido tan potente que hizo que los vidrios de todo el lugar estallaran.

Leona volteo en cuanto pudo para ver un escenario que jamás creyó ver.

En el medio del antes lujoso y ordenado salón, un enorme dragón de aspecto temible gruñía y se movía torpemente entre las personas que agachándose y corriendo trataban de alejarse de la bestia.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa luego, la bestia tirando una llamarada gigante al aire, lo que hizo que todo se hundiera en pánico, y luego el aire impulsado por sus alas al despegar del suelo. El dragón embistió uno de los ventanales, destruyendo todo a su paso, y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡Se ha llevado a la señora!

Fue el gritó que se escuchó luego de que el silencio por tan asombrosa intromisión lo invadiera todo.

—¡Ese maldito monstruo se ha llevado a la señorita! — el que gritaba no era mas ni menos que Pantheon, y la chica comprendió al instante a quien se refería.

* * *

La madrugada los recibió a todos. Entre los pocos heridos por el incidente y los empleados del lugar tratando de amenorar lo ocurrido, y los demás curiosos que aun inspeccionaban y murmuraban entre ellos.

Leona tomaba una taza caliente de café. El frio entraba al salón por las destruidas ventanas y hacia incomoda la estadía, pero sabia lo que se venía, conocía a su señor muy bien.

—Iremos por ella.

Lo escuchó decir de lejos, mientras estaba reunido con los demás soldados.

—¿Quiere otra taza de café, señorita?

—¿Eh? — preguntó extrañándose de la pregunta tan amable y cortés, uno de los empleados del lugar, su traje estaba con manchas de polvo en los hombros, pero su porte aun demostraba su clase— no, no… gracias.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—Sí, claro ¿Por qué lo pregunta? Estoy bien— siguió aclarando daño una pequeña risa al último comentario.

—Me pareció un poco decaída.

—Oh, no, no… solo, un poco cansada.

—Ya veo, de todas formas, no es extraño, luego de un suceso como el de anoche, es natural que uno se sienta confundido y cansado.

Leona asintió un poco, sabiendo que, aunque era extraño lo ocurrido, eso no aquejaba su mente, ¿pero que decir? ¿No es acaso mas sencillo responder siempre "estoy bien"?

—Veo que planean… "rescatar a nuestra señorita"— siguió dándole charla el criado.

—Sí… la traeremos de vuelta, se lo garantizo, no importa que sea lo que ese horrible dragón quiera, estoy seguro que podremos salvarla

El hombre sonrió ante la respuesta, pero a Leona le pareció que no era del todo honesta, aun así, la devolvió con un gesto amable también.

—"Horrible Dragon"

La voz hizo que ambos voltearan a uno de sus costados. La castaña abrió enormemente los ojos y se quedo sin habla cuando distinguió a la chica con la que había bailado esa noche.

—¿Y la piensan rescatar? — volvió a hablar, sus labios formaban una media sonrisa, pero ahora miraba al criado.

—No es una mala idea, señorita— comentó el hombre dirigiéndose con cierta familiaridad y luego ambos intercambiaron una extraña mirada.

Leona pensaba que estaban ocultando algo, y se sentía incomoda entre medio de ellos, pero los tres fueron interrumpidos por la ahora cercanía de los demás soldados.

—No es muy propio de nosotros pedir ayuda a civiles— comenzó Pantheon a modo de introducirse— pero no somos de la zona, y seria de mucha ayuda si usted, como jefe de los criados, pudiera proporcionarnos guía y alguna otra ayuda.

—Por supuesto— contestó el hombre con la misma cortesía de siempre— sabemos bien donde puede ser que el Dragon este, y claro, cuenta con el apoyo de todo el personal si lo necesita.

—Excelente.

—Diana— nombró el hombre ahora mirando a la rubia— estoy seguro que tu nos seria de mucha ayuda también. Nadie mejor que tu para guiarnos a través del paso de la montaña… hacia el "Dragon"

La chica inclino un poco su cabeza al costado, volviendo a mostrar una leve sonrisa.

—¿Por qué iría a hacer algo como eso?— preguntó, declinando así dar su ayuda.

—Es entendible que se le tenga miedo a un dragón, no obligare a nadie a ir si no quiere— interrumpió de inmediato, Pantheon, pero ese comentario pareció molestar a la chica más que otra cosa.

—Es muy considerado, señor, pero debo insistir con que ella venga con nosotros.

—¿Por qué?

Como respuesta todos sintieron una leve presión en sus cuerpos y luego mirando a Diana, notaron que esta cerraba los ojos, al abrirlo un destellante tono blanco invadían su interior.

—¡Una bruja!

—Le pido, no la juzgue ahora— habló con apremio el hombre, mirando con desaprobación la actitud de la chica— Diana es cercana a la señorita, y conoce el paso, aparte es muy poderosa, con ella de nuestro lado, nuestra labor sería realmente más sencillo. Es de confianza— agregó al ver las inquietudes de los hombres— le dejaría mi vida en sus manos.

Ante la confesión Diana, miró hacia arriba, con hastió, la estaban comprometiendo y no estaba siendo capaz de encontrar una salida.

—Bien… entonces yo también le confiare la mía— aclaró Pantheon hablando tan firmemente que todas las dudas de sus hombres se disiparon solo oírlo— si la dama esta de acuerdo, por supuesto.

Se hizo de esperar, pero la rubia terminó por dar un leve asentimiento.

—Muy bien, partiremos en cuanto antes, el tiempo apremia.

Con esta orden, todos comenzaron a marcharse, buscando alistarse para la ocasión.

—Diana…

La aludida detuvo sus pasos al escuchar su nombre y regresó su vista buscando quien la llamaba. Se encontró con la mirada distraída de Leona sobre ella.

Le dio unos escasos segundos, pero al ver que la castaña no agregaba nada, volvió a darle la espalda y terminó por marcharse.

Aunque la escena se repetía para ella, verla marchas como si la desaprobara de alguna forma, esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la veía alejar.

"¿Con que así es como se llama?"

* * *

La mañana siguió gris mientras el pequeño grupo salía del pueblo y comenzaba a adentrarse en una zona rocosa y casi sin vegetación.

Los primeros metros lo subieron sin problemas, pero luego de cuatro horas de marchar el grupo tuvo que ir bajando el andar por la servidumbre en la casa que los había acompañado.

¿Cuánto falta? — preguntó Pantheon una vez que se acercó Diana.

—Para llegar a la cima, un día y medio… quizas dos dias

—¡¿Dos dias?!

—Pero eso no soluciona el problema, aun llegando a la cima eso no nos asegura encontrar al Dragon.

—Entiendo— comentó el mayor, pensando mientras volvía a ver la montaña.

En las cumbres más altas se podía ver la nieve. Ya el viento que azotaba sus cabezas era lo suficientemente helado como para que todos buscaran cobijo en sus propios abrigos.

—Descansaremos aquí, comeremos algo, y seguiremos viaje— ordenó el hombre y con estos los demás soldados dejaron descasar sus cosas y se dispersaron en el lugar.

Leona mantenía una leve charla con uno de sus aliados, pero no le ponía realmente atención. Cada tanto su mirada se dirigía a un costado, a una roca donde Diana se apoyaba.

El criado a cargo parecía hablarla y esta contestar meramente, finalmente el hombre se retiró, dejándola sola.

Leona creyó que era una buena oportunidad para acercarse, pues en lo que caminaron Diana se mantuvó en frente y distante.

Inocentemente caminó hacia la chica, pero al recibir una mirada seria de ella todas las palabras desaparecieron de su cabeza, quedando ahora en un silencio incomodo mientras se miraban.

—¿Ahora que te ocurre? — preguntó finalmente la rubia, ablandando el ambiente para ambas al sonreír.

—Oh… solo pensé que seria una buena oportunidad para hablar contigo.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

Leona esperó unos segundos, pero ciertamente nada se le ocurría, terminando por encogerse de hombros.

—Tu si que eres alguien extraño— comentó con algo de burla la otra chica.

—Perdón…

—En vez de salir con alguna excusa estúpida prefieres decir la verdad y quedar mal— siguió comentando incomodando a la castaña— no creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar realmente.

—Mi nombre es Leona— agregó aun quedándose en su lugar, no inmutándose por la mirada que recibía— quiero que lo sepas, desde que yo se el tuyo. No nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, así que me parecía lo justo.

—Lo justo ¿Eh? — inquirió nuevamente mirándola con gracia— Ya veo… Leona.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la mención de su nombre. Aunque la chica en frente parecía tosca, no le daba la impresión de estarla molestando con su presencia, inclusive ahora pensaba lo contrario.

—Así que… ¿Vienes a esta montaña seguido? ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

—¿Acaso cualquiera de esas preguntas te parece más importantes que el hecho de que sea una "Bruja"?

—¿Eh?... ¿Es más importante eso? — preguntó sintiéndose realmente desorientada al respecto.

—¿No te importa lo que yo sea?

Leona se tomó el tiempo de observarla nuevamente, sintiéndose tonta por tener que volver a preguntar algo que ante el rostro de la otra mujer parecía obvio.

—Perdón… ¿Eso es muy importante?

Diana no contestó, solo le dio media sonrisa y luego su mirada se dirigió a los demás hombres que se preparaban para almorzar.

—¿Vas a comer algo? — preguntó de repente la castaña, tratando de llamar su atención de nuevo.

—Debería ¿No es así? — preguntó alejándose de ella, rumbo a donde estaban los demás criados, no dando lugar a nada más.

"¿Dije algo malo?"

* * *

—¿Que sabes de las brujas?

Leona iba caminando junto a los demás soldados, delante, a varios metros, podía ver a Diana caminando sola, guiando al resto.

—Lo que todo el mundo sabe— contestó uno de sus compañeros.

—¿"Lo que todo el mundo sabe"? — preguntó con curiosidad.

—Que salen por las noches a cazar niños incautos… y los comen vivos.

—No te olvides lo de las doncellas— agregó otro sumándose a la charla— embrujan doncellas jóvenes, las engañan para llevarla a su morada, y luego les cortan las venas, se bañan con su sangre para mantener su juventud.

—¿Eh? — preguntó tratando de imaginarse la escena.

—Es muy bonita ¿Verdad? Que no te engañe su apariencia— agregó un tercero poniéndose en la misma fila— ella parecía una invitada muy cómoda en el baile de anoche.

—El criado dijo que confiaría su vida ¿No es así?

—Si, eso dijo… seguramente es la bruja de la familia… ya sabes… la que "se ensucia las manos"

—¿Ensuciarse las manos?

—Seguramente es la que se encarga que todo este bien en esa casa, a cualquier costo. Las brujas son capaces de hacer horribles rituales, con resultados muy eficiente… y de repente, la hija del mayor competidor del rey amanecía terriblemente enferma.

—¿Crees que envenena gente?

—Conocimientos no le faltan.

Todos siguieron la vista al gesto de quien habló, y delante de ellos, Diana parecía inspeccionar una flor que salía de entre medio de las rocas frías.

Sin quedarse más tiempo, la bruja siguió caminando dejando la escena intacta.

Cuando al grupo le tocó pasar por el mismo sector, todos vieron hacia la flor. A Leona le pareció la menos agraciada de todas las que vio, tenía un aspecto hasta putrefacto que le hizo torcer su nariz un poco, solo ver la flor hacia que a uno se le pasara la ganas de olerla.

—Usar algo como eso en algún brebaje seguro descompondría a todo el ganado de algún enemigo… piénsalo.

* * *

La noche le llego con pesar luego de estar todo el día avanzando entre la rocosa montaña.

Si no fuera por una segunda mirada contemplativa de Pantheon este hubiera seguido aun entre las penumbras, pero desistió al ver el desgaste de sus hombres y el agotamiento de los civiles que los acompañaban.

—Descansaremos aquí, aliméntense y duermas, saldremos apenas nos lleguen los primeros rayos del sol.

Los soldados, entrenados ya en sus tareas, no tardaron en juntar madera, aunque difícil de recolectar por el inhóspito y desalentador lugar. Armaron unas cuantas fogatas y se dividieron entre ellos como grupos, listos para tomar el calor y calentar sus comidas.

Los criados y civiles hicieron lo mismo en un reducido grupo y ya comían también.

Leona los observaba con disimulo, pero lo que buscaba no lo encontró entre ellos.

—¿Todo va bien? — preguntó la castaña al acercarse al mayor de ellos, el hombre asintió con una sonrisa, agradecido por el genuino interés— Ustedes nos están proporcionando los alimentos, así que, por favor, no tengan cuidado en pedir de mas o exigir alguna otra comodidad.

—Estamos bien— sentencio con calma el hombre, dando una mirada a los suyos— puede que no estemos en forma como los soldados que nos rodean, pero harían mal en subestimar la vida que llevamos, somos demasiado resistentes, no tiene de que preocuparse.

—Ya veo…— comentó tomándolo en serio, volvió a mirar al grupo, pero como había podido observar desde lejos, efectivamente Diana no se encontraba con ellos— La chica… que los acompaña… Diana… ¿Ella no come?

Apenas preguntarlo la charla con los demás soldados le llego a la cabeza.

"Cazar incautos… comerlos vivos"

—Ciertamente— hablo el hombre llamando su atención— pero no la he perdido de vista… tengo una ración separada para ella, y seria una pena que se enfrié… si la ve… ¿Podría pedirle que se lo haga saber?

—¿Mmm?— preguntó, sorprendida por la petición, y sintió el nerviosismo crecer de repente al ver que su interlocutor le sonreía de manera extraña— Oh… bueno… No sé dónde podrá estar.

Como respuesta el anciano miró hacia detrás de su hombro y Leona se dio la vuelta tratando de seguir el punto de interés.

—¿Qué estamos buscan…?— preguntó buscando de nuevo al hombre, pero este se había retirado, regresando de nuevo con su gente.

La castaña volvió su vista al lugar indicado, podía distinguir unos arbustos sin hojas, ramas secas decrepitas, pero abundantes.

Se acercó para observar más, la luz de la luna hacia que todo pareciera de un celeste pálido, y en contraste con ella, delineado de un negro muy intenso en las rocas, una apertura se dejaba ver.

Suspiró con la cabeza llena de ideas, ninguna que le dijera que era una buena entrar a la caverna, pero aun así lo hizo.

Siempre se había dejado llevar por su curiosidad, y desde la noche que la chica de cabellos claros se había cruzado en su camino la curiosidad se había vuelto tan inquieta que era imposible no entregarse al misterio que la envolvía.

Caminó con cautela y dio gracias que adentro la oscuridad no era tan marcada como la que se mostraba en la entrada.

De hecho, fue fácil llegar al centro de esa cueva, no tenía techo y la luna volvía a iluminar la grieta en la que ahora estaba.

El sonido de un arroyo que desembocaba en una pequeña fosa retumbaba entre las rocas, y la luz iluminaba el agua que corría, como si tuviera luz propia.

Finalmente encontró a Diana y sus ojos le dejaron saber que descansaban ahora, luego de tanto buscar.

La rubia estaba sentada en una roca cerca de la fosa, limpiaba sus manos en el agua y luego se las pasaba por su cuello, relajándose, suspirando, dejándose ver que también el viaje le había agotado.

Leona permaneció en su lugar, contemplándola, ahora que la había encontrado no tenia ninguna otra meta en su cabeza.

Pensó que quizás podría darse la vuelta y retirarse, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la rubia inclino la cabeza en su dirección, sonriendo al abrir los ojos y observarla.

Sabia que estaba allí, quizás inclusive antes de que Leona la encontrara.

La castaña terminó de salir por completo de las penumbras, y ahora la luz de la luna iluminaba sus cabellos a medida que se acercaba a la otra chica, quien nunca dejo de seguirla con su mirada.

Cuando estuvo a su lado notó las ropas mojadas cerca de la nuca y como sus cabellos también parecían empapados.

A su lado había dos vasijas grandes, largas, llenas. Las miró con desconfianza hasta que pudo comprobar que lo que contenían era agua.

—¿Pensabas que tendrían sangre?

Leona parpadeo rápidamente, encarando a quien le hablaba, pero Diana solo mantuvo su sonrisa sin dar más explicaciones.

—No…

—¿Qué pensante que tendrían?

—Oh… no lo sé… no estaba pensando mucho en las vasijas.

—¿Oh?— exclamó divertida rubia, mientras llevaba un pequeño cuenco y lo hundía en una de las vasijas, llenándola de agua, para luego ofrecérselo a Leona— es solo agua.

Pero aun así la castaña no se movió del lugar.

—Conozco esta montaña mejor de lo que tu conoces a tu señor— aclaró sin ofenderse— sabia de este lugar como la fuente de agua mas pura de la montaña. Solo llene estas vasijas para llevársela a los criados. Pero… pensar que la envenene o algo similar es también una forma muy practica de ver las cosas… es normal desconfiar. Parece que hiciste tu tarea y averiguaste sobre las brujas— comentó largando un cortó suspiro y llevando el cuenco nuevamente hacia a la vasija— seguramente ya te pusieron al tanto de…

No pudo lograr volver a verte su contenido, las manos de Leona agarraban la suya evitándolo. Pronto esta tomó el cuenco entre las suyas, y cerrando los ojos bebió de su contenido.

Diana no pudo hacer más que quedársele mirando perpleja por el repentino arranque, hasta que le devolvieron el cuenco, vacío.

Aun así, su sonrisa de burla no tardo en aparecer de nuevo.

—¿Qué es? ¿Tratas de decirme con esto que confías en mí?

—¿Por qué te pones siempre a la defensiva? Que molesto… ¿Qué tiene de malo aceptar un poco de agua? Estaba sedienta…

—Oh… es verdad… ¿No es por lo mismo que me besaste en la fiesta?

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con…?

La sonrisa que recibía ahora la hizo detenerse, parecía ahora una mueca menos agresiva y más compasiva.

—No tengo idea de que es lo que piensas, pero te equivocas, no me conoces de nada, así que deja de suponer cosas.

Diana asintió luego de mirar la endurecida expresión que se le ofrecía y se dispuso a retirarse.

—Oh… déjame ayudarte.

Diana no se dejo ver sorprendida por el contraste de reacciones. Como en un momento la castaña parecía muy enojada con ella, pero aun así trató de agarrar una de las vasijas cuando intentó cargar ambas por si sola.

Rechazó la ayuda de la otra chica no dejando que las tomara, y apresurándose para darle la espalda comenzó a caminar con la carga.

Leona la vio alejarse, y antes que desapareciera por la zona oscura que conducía la entrada, notó como la rubia se volteaba a verla.

Sus ojos brillaban aun mas que cualquiera otra luz del lugar, como si fueran de plata. De modo que cuando la dejó de mirar y termino por desaparecer, le pareció que la caverna se oscurecía a su alrededor.

Como si la luz de la luna no fuera rival.

* * *

Diana entendía que había alcanzado su objetivo.

Si se trataba sobre que la chica castaña dejara de acercarse e indagara, pues lo había logrado.

Leona tomaba cierta distancia de ella, y si llegaban a cruzar miradas de casualidad, la bajaba y desviaba hacia cualquier otra cosa.

Retomaron la caminata a la cumbre tal como dijo Pantheon, y durante todo el día, Diana no hizo mas que guiarlos sin cambiar palabras con nadie.

Esa noche no pudo encontrar un lugar en cual esconderse y, debido a la caída de uno de los criados sobre unas piedras punzantes que lastimaron el muslo, se vio obligada a quedarse cerca de los civiles a asistir al herido.

No era nada grave, y como los demás miembros de la casa, ninguno se quejo ni miró de forma desaprobatorio cuando Pantheon anuncio que seguirían por la mañana temprano.

No podía decir los mismo de los propios soldados de aquel líder.

Pues los comentarios por debajo y a espaldas no hacían mas que fatigar a los hombres, los cuales ya comenzaban a mostrar malas caras frente al desafío que exigía la travesía.

Esta situación duro toda la noche hasta el amanecer, cuando Pantheon anuncio que era hora de marchar.

—¿Y cual es el sentido de esto?

Sus hombres empezaban a hablar entre ellos, dudando, sin ganas de seguirlo, pero el avanzaba sin escucharlos, marcando el paso, aunque nadie lo siguiera.

—Seguramente la princesa está muerta.

—Es verdad, quizás el dragón la comió esa misma noche.

—¿Qué sentido tiene buscarla? Encontraremos solo sus huesos a este paso.

—Estamos tan cansados que aun de encontrar al dragón, este nos matara de un golpe.

—Es verdad ¿Qué tipo de suicidio estamos aceptando?

Diana escuchaba todo de brazos cruzados, con calma, le dio un vistazo a los criados y civiles, pero ellos no decían nada. Sonrió al ver la verdadera cara de los soldados que en un principio tan orgullos estaban.

—Seguir es un error, nuestro señor esta cegado por esa chica, nos guiara a todos a la muerte, tan equivocado en que…

—¡¿Y cuándo se ha equivocado?!

El bullicio cesó de inmediato ante el grito, mientras Leona se hacia notar caminando hacia el último hombre que habló.

—¡¿Puedes decirme cuando nuestro señor se ha equivocado?!— insistió segura de lo que decía.

El hombre titubeo, y abrió su boca un par de veces, pero nada salió.

—Yo, al igual que todos ustedes, solo tengo recuerdos de victorias a su lado. Siempre que decidió algo, no hizo mas que acertar y conducirnos a salvo ¡¿Por qué dudan ahora?!

—Pero… ¿No crees que es descabellado? Llevamos tres días subiendo esta montaña y…

—¡Tuvimos misiones de semanas enteras! ¡Y siempre nos fue bien!

—Es verdad, es verdad— trató de calmar el hombre— pero… ¿Por una chica? Que seguramente está muerta…

—No sabemos eso.

—Vamos, Leona, conocemos a nuestro señor, tu mejor que nadie, cuando algo cruza por su cabeza, se vuelve ciego hasta que no lo termina.

—Lo dices como si eso fuera algo malo.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos, sin saber que más decir.

—Meter a todos sus hombres por un interés amoroso que apenas conoció una noche— habló finalmente el más veterano de ellos— es egoísta mire por donde le mires, arriesgar las vidas de todos por un "quizás"

—¿Y cuando tu hija estaba enferma, y no tenías el dinero para pagar sus medicamentos? — inquirió de inmediato a la castaña— ¿Quién fue el que propuso ir a la caza de ese lobo por su recompensa?

El veterano cerró su boca de inmediato pero el mantuvo la mirada.

—¿No fue acaso Pantheon? Que puso a todos sus hombres y no descanso hasta cazarlo… Ninguno de nosotros vimos una sola moneda de esa recompensa, todo fue para ti... ¿Egoísta?

Sus ojos castaños ahora miraban a uno por uno de sus camaradas. No hacia falta que les recordara lo que Pantheon hizo por cada uno de ellos, pero aun siguió hablando para acabar con esa discusión.

—Todos nosotros sabemos que tipo de hombre es nuestro señor. Si su corazón fervientemente quiere rescatar a la chica ¿Quién somos nosotros para impedírselo? Y si no quieren seguirlo… pues denle la espalda y déjenlo… como el seguramente hizo con ustedes— termino de decir con ironía, pero dándose a entender.

Ya nadie discutía, y uno a uno comenzaron a levantar sus cargas y encaminarse por el sendero que había dejado su superior.

Diana mantenía la misma postura, observando ahora como solo un grupo reducido quedaba cerca de Leona.

—Es increíble— dijo uno de ellos acercándose con una sonrisa— pensé que serias de las primeras que diría algo en contra con seguir la misión, pero aquí estas.

—¿Por qué haría algo como eso? — preguntó sin mirarlo, podía adivinar la intención.

—Es muy noble de tu parte ayudar a nuestro señor a conseguir el amor que busca, pero…— el hombre pensó con cuidado en como seguir— si de verdad lo amas tanto ¿No deberías ahorrarle el sufrimiento? Tu más que nadie sabe lo mucho que duele ser rechazada.

—Ella no lo rechazara— contestó con contundencia— la princesa parecía una chica inteligente.

—¿Y que con eso?

—Habría que ser un idiota para rechazarlo— siguió mirando a sus compañeros con una media sonrisa— animo, seguro la rescataremos— habló ahora también a los criados que ya pasaban a su lado con sus cosas listas, para no demorar a los soldados— mi señor es alguien realmente obstinado y decidido, la rescatara sin ninguna duda.

Los civiles sonrieron y asintieron sin dejar de caminar, sus compañeros los imitaron y comenzaron la marcha.

—Y una vez que derrote a ese dragón, ella vera que valiente y apasionado hombre es Pantheon ¿Cómo no podría corresponderle? No es una misión sin razón, es fácil saber que cualquiera sería muy afortunada de tener su atención… y ella lo sabrá… ya lo verán.

Ahora Diana no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa mientras observaba como ya todos se encaminaban por el sendero. Ni un solo hombre miro hacia atrás luego de la convincente declaración.

Solo Leona, quedándose atrás, esperando que el ultimo de los civiles siguiera.

Cuando ya estaban bastante lejos, Diana pudo ver como la espalda de la castaña dejaba de estar firme, en su postura confiada, para hundir sus hombros. Luego suspiró, pero siguió sin moverse.

Su espalda se tensó al sentir los pasos de alguien acercándose a su espalda. Diana sabia que la estaba tomando desprevenida, pero cuando los ojos castaños la miraron su rostro no mostró sorpresa.

La rubia la notaba cansada, de un pesar muy ajeno a cualquier fatiga corporal.

—Sea lo que sea que vas a decir…— se atajó la castaña— ahórratelo ¿De acuerdo? No sabes cuantas veces ya escuches que debería…

Se interrumpió cuando vio a la rubia estirar su mano hacia su rostro, sintiendo ya la suavidad de la palma en su mejilla.

Diana era realmente pálida con una mirada en sus ojos tan gélida como el clima que los rodeaba, solía mostrar una expresión fría y sus palabras, la mayor parte del tiempo, no hacían más que acentuar esa presencia apática.

Pero su palma le pareció lo más cálido y suave que había tocado su rostro.

El tacto le hizo sentir mal, como si un enorme pesar cayera en su estomago y estrujara su garganta, el sabor amargo al invadió hasta sentirlo en sus orejas.

Odio el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad de inmediato, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo para alejarlo, su nariz tocó la de Diana y vio como la rubia cerraba sus ojos, en una clara intención por acercarse más.

Cerró los propios al sentir los labios de la otra chica y no se dio cuenta que la estaba tomando por la cintura hasta que la rubia se alejó.

Parpadeaba lentamente observando esos ojos fríos pero calmados, sin saber que decir, de repente el malestar previo había desaparecido y ahora no quedaba nada en ella.

—Eres tan linda.

* * *

El mayor a cargo de los criados vio la escena desde lejos, inconfundiblemente entendiendo lo que la bruja hizo.

La vio alejarse también sin medir otra palabra con la castaña y encaminarse a donde el resto seguía la marcha.

La esperó hasta que la tuvo en frente y le dio una sonrisa divertida la cual fue recibida por la rubia de mala gana, haciéndola mirar hacia arriba y bufar.

—No me mires así.

—¿Así como? — preguntó el hombre aun divertido.

—Como si me hubieras visto haciendo algo muy… especial— terminó contestando tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Es que nunca antes…

—Solo me dio pena… como todos los que la estaban escuchando— terminó y con eso pasó al lado del mayor, dando así por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

Diana se detuvo por primera vez en el día frente al estrecho que representaba el ultimo tramo antes de llegar a la cumbre.

Solo unos segundos después de ella Pantheon se puso a su lado y midió lo que tenía en frente.

El paso era angosto, de un lado solo roca fría y del otro el abismo a una pendiente de la muerte.

—¿De cuánto es el largo?

—Unos 700 metros, quizás un poco más, luego se vuelve a ensancha hasta llegar al ultimo sendero— contestó Diana conociéndolo bien.

—¿Es seguro?

—No lo es— volvió a contestar con contundencia— la mejor forma es pasar de a uno y aun así se corre peligro que la roca se parta y caer… aparte…

La hechicera miró hacia arriba, donde las oscuras nubes habían tapado por completo el sol desde hace varias horas y la humedad, pesada, ya se hacía sentir.

—Calculo unos minutos antes de que empiece a llover— comentó Pantheon, mirándola y esperando, la chica asintió— ¿Qué recomiendas hacer?

Diana lo miró unos momentos.

Era verdad.

En toda la travesía, por mas que tenia sus reservaciones sobre Pantheon, debía admitir que cuidaba y tomaba decisiones muy acertadas para con sus hombres y los civiles.

Se le notaba confiado en sus decisiones y palabras, pero no dudaba en tomar consejos y pedir por ayuda sobre los temas si así lo creía.

"No es un mal líder" pensó para sí, y se extrañó al reconocer que hubiera preferido lo contrario.

Como si buscara razones para detestar al hombre. Un sentimiento que no llego a comprender del todo.

—Es una pésima idea tratar de pasar aun si es una simple llovizna. No solo el camino se vuelve inestable, sino también las rocas que aun quedan en la parte alta podrían desprenderse.

—Aun es temprano para descansar… quedan unas cuantas horas de luz de día.

—Es verdad… pero aun si acampamos aquí y la lluvia llega a ser mas fuerte de lo previste, estaremos en peligro.

—Ya veo…

Diana se quedo en silencio y vio como el hombre contemplaba las posibilidades que se le presentaba.

—Pasamos una gran caverna camino aquí, no muy lejos, deberíamos retroceder una hora cuando mucho— habló Pantheon y la chica asintió, estaba de acuerdo con ese hilo de pensamiento— descansaremos allí y por la mañana evaluaremos el sendero.

Diana lo miró mientras se dirigía a sus hombres, seguramente para darle las indicaciones a seguir.

Podía ver como los civiles también entendían.

Diana conocía la verdad al igual que ellos. Podía adivinar las razones para ocultarla todo este tiempo, después de todo ella también había permanecido callada, y era verdad, genuinamente quería ver de nuevo a la princesa.

Deseaba su seguridad como todos allí también.

No tardó en encontrar a Leona entre ellos.

La castaña, avergonzada de que la descubrieron, desvió su mirada y trató de mostrarse entretenida con ayudar a las personas cercanas.

No pudo mas que negar con la cabeza ante la acción.

Tampoco pudo hablar con ella ese día, aunque se notaba que los humores de ambas habían cambiado.

Se sentía ansiosa de llegar a la caverna para descansar, creía que la castaña encontraría alguna forma para acercarse nuevamente.

Pero no fue así.

* * *

La entrada era enorme, y se podía ver con claridad la lluvia, que, aunque no era demasiado fuerte, si incesante, trayendo el frio adentro de la caverna pese a las fogatas que los grupos hicieron.

Ambas sabían a donde estaba la otra. Pero no se acercaban.

Leona se mantenía sentada en un tronco muerto dentro de la caverna, cerca del fuego que habían formado los soldados que hace rato se habían retirado.

Diana la observaba apoyada en una de las paredes, lejos, viendo como cada uno de ellos tomaba de la mejor forma la incómoda noche.

Le tomó varios minutos finalmente darse por vencida y ser ella la que caminara en su dirección.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Leona no necesitaba mirarla para saber que se trataba de ella, y simplemente asintió.

Diana se hizo un lugar a su lado, en el troncó y miró hacia la ahora pequeña fogata frente de ellas.

—Supongo que te quitaste la armadura porque el metal esta más frio de lo que tu cuerpo soporta ¿No es así?— indagó la rubia, aunque sabia que ese era el motivo.

Los demás soldados, salvo uno que otro, habían optados por dejar sus armas y armaduras de lado, mientras se refugiaban en sus ropas cerca del fuego.

Leona no fue la excepción.

La chica estaba ahora con la ropa que solía llevar debajo de su armadura y se envolvía a una capa de un bordo muy oscuro.

—Es una temperatura muy hostil a esta altura de la montaña. Se vuelve peor de noche, sin el sol y aun con lluvia.

—¿Tienes frio? — preguntó de inmediato la castaña, seguía con su mirada en el fuego.

—Si te digo que si… me darás tu capa, aunque eso signifique que tu pasaras frio— contesto con contundencia, mientras una sonrisa se le formaba— eres ese tipo de persona…

—No estas contestando mi pregunta— la interrumpió, y a Diana le pareció ver un arranque de mal humor.

—No tengo frio.

—¿Estas mintiendo?

—No… realmente no siento el frio.

Diana volvió a concentrarse en las formas que las llamas formaban, pero se sentía observada ahora. Al mirar a su costado vio la mirada castaña sobre ella. Leona tenía la cabeza de lado apoyada entre sus brazos, como si hubiera buscado una posición mas cómoda para quedarse viéndola.

—Puedo adivinar tus pensamientos— comentó con un poco de gracia, pero con cierto cuidado de no ofenderla— tu rostro demuestra tanto… oculta tan poco…

Leona no contestó a esto, en su vida cosas similares le habían dicho, ya no encontraba forma de defenderse de eso y con el tiempo dejo de querer hacerlo.

—Te estas preguntando a que me refería con lo último que dije ¿No es así? — adivinó la rubia— "No siento el frio" y es verdad, porque me puse un encantamiento para no sufrirlo… pero sentí todo lo demás… tus besos incluido.

Eso era exactamente lo que sus pensamientos la llevaron a preguntarse, inclusive preocuparse, y no lo negó, simplemente siguió viéndola.

—¿Cuántas veces escalaste esta montaña? — preguntó al cabo de unos minutos, dejando su posición para mirar al frente, donde las gotas de lluvia brillaban por las fogatas adentro, en contraste con la noche.

—Muchas. El lugar, aunque parece inhóspito, guarda muchas cosas que me interesan.

—¿Vienes sola?

—Mayormente.

—¿No te molesta?

—¿El que?

—Estar sola… aquí.

—No.

La castaña solo podía desear que su interlocutora demostrara más interés en la conversación, mas allá de solo contestar cortamente sus preguntas.

—¿Y vives por aquí cerca?... no en la montaña, claro… sino ¿Dentro del pueblo?

—No, vivo alejada del pueblo, y no muy lejos del inicio de esta montaña de hecho.

—¿Vives sola?... ¿Alejada de todos?

Leona tuvo que volver a mirarla cuando no tuvo respuestas, ahora era Diana quien la mirada de forma pensante.

—Muchas preguntas ¿No crees?

—Es normal— se defendió de inmediato la castaña.

—¿Lo es?

—Tengo curiosidad… quiero saber… más.

—¿Oh? — exclamó divertida… ¿Quieres saber más de mí?

—Sí.

—¿Solo porque te besé? Es muy fácil disparar tu interés, así que desde que te besé sientes que…

—Desde que te vi— la interrumpió de inmediato, sin cambiar su postura pese a que sabia que se burlaban— no fue desde que nos besamos. Desde que te vi esa noche, cuando buscaba alguien que me acompañara… y tu apareciste. Así que… si te vas a burlar de lo fácil que soy… puedes decir que ni siquiera necesitaste besarme.

Y dicho esto la castaña volvió a observar al frente, Diana podía ver que inclusive trataba de acentuar lo dicho endureciendo su rostro.

—Si que eres alguien peculiar… necia, se nota que no eres de la que piensas muchas las cosas.

—¿Por qué? ¿De haber pensado mejor las cosas, hubiera encontrado una forma de negarte? ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Para evitar que te burles de mí?

—¿Te gusta ser el hazme reír?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero…! — exclamó nuevamente sintiéndose irritada— si logró calmar mi curiosidad y saber mas de ti… entonces no me importa quedar en evidencia… importa poco, así que está bien. ¿Qué tiene de malo… si estoy diciendo la verdad? Me interesa saber.

Diana pudo ver como el arranque de enojo desaparecía bajo la pena de la chica, que aun incomoda con lo que decía terminó expresándolo.

Las voces de unos soldados en uno de los rincones llamaron su atención. Un grupo discutía con Pantheon, seguramente sobre cosas del viaje y como seguirían mañana.

Los pensamientos de la rubia inmediatamente relacionaron a Leona con él. Visualizando a la chica, lo honesta y frontal que era, declarando lo que sentía.

Nuevamente la extraña necesidad de rechazar al hombre surgió de ella. Como si tratara de desaprobarlo, pero razonándolo con rapidez volvió a concluir lo de esos días.

No era un mal hombre, ni un mal líder, de hecho, todas sus acciones demostraban lo contrario. Justo como Leona lo defendió.

—Vivo en una pequeña casa, en el bosque más próximo de esta montaña. Me gusta así, puedo buscar los materiales que necesito ya que están cerca… y si, vivo sola.

* * *

El uso de sus poderes no evita que se sintiera cansada luego de no dormir durante toda la noche, pero no lograba arrepentirse de ello.

Leona había encontrado la forma de volver la charla amena para ella, e inclusive llego a indagar sobre la castaña en varios momentos. El tiempo se le paso entre anécdotas divertidas de la soldado mientras disipaba también su curiosidad.

Ahora, frente al estrecho paso de montaña, dudaba que su cansancio llegara a perjudicar la marcha, así que se permitió pasarlo por alto.

—Es arriesgado aun pasar, el suelo es inestable, así que, por favor, tomen su tiempo, pasaremos en grupo de tres.

Apenas se estaban organizando, ya con el segundo en marcha por el estrecho paso, cuando Pantheon detuvo a los que seguían.

Todos trataron de adivinar lo que pasaba, pero pronto lo escucharon también.

El rugido retumbó en el pecho de todos al tiempo que una figura enorme cubrió el sol de esa mañana, dejándolo a oscuras mientras la criatura se alzaba frente a ellos.

—¡Es el dragón!

Las exclamaciones de temor pasaron en alto hasta que Pantheon encaró a la bestia, entonces los soldados dejaron de la do su miedo para exclamar en euforia por la batalla.

La criatura por su parte, al escucharlos, solo bufó molesta, pero luego vio a los criados y su actitud pareció cambiar.

—¡Trata de escapar!

Diana podía verlo todo desde su posición, atrás con los demás civiles, los cuales ninguno hacía nada al igual que ella, pero le preocupaban los soldados, aun así, más en especifico lo que estaban cerca de la saliente.

—¡No te dejare! — gritó el líder, saltando de manera confiada y certera, hacia la bestia, clavando de un solo golpe su lanza en uno de los brazos.

De manera inmediata la criatura chilló, haciendo que la montaña vibrara y todos allí se encogieran.

—¡No haga eso! ¡Señor! ¡Por favor! ¡Aléjese!

Leona reconoció a uno de los criados gritando, pero era muy tarde, Pantheon retomó sus fuerzas y clavo mas profundamente la punta en la carne del Dragon.

Este de un solo golpe logró librarse de su agresor, que fue a parar cerca del estrechó paso, apenas pudiéndose agarrar de él.

Vio con furia como quedaba a merced de la criatura, que llena de odio por el daño recibido se dirigió hacia allá, con el fin de eliminarlo.

Su plan falló cuando su garra fue interceptada por un escudo brillante. Uno de los soldados, una chica, evitó que pudiera atacar.

Leona vio como la criatura pretendía volver a arremeter contra ella y puso su escudo delante de ambos, esperando impacto, pero a su lado, como si el camino no fuera nada para ella, apareció Diana, cubriendo con una de sus manos el escudo, de modo que ni eso pudiera atacar la bestia sin si antes pasar por ella.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Corre! — gritó con horror la castaña, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba siendo atacada tampoco.

Solo se escuchaba el aire siendo cortado por las enormes alas del dragón, este veía a la bruja de manera severa, pero no hacía más que eso.

La expresión calmada de Diana, cambió a enojo cuando vio que la criatura volvía a ser atacada por los soldados del otro lado de la saliente.

Por mas de los intentos de los criados en evitar que se alejaran, varios de ellos lograron hacerse con sus arcos y disparar contra el dragón.

Furioso de nuevo, miró hacia ese sector, y abriendo su boca saco una enorme llamarada de ella, alejando a sus agresores.

Pantheon aprovecho el descuido, y recuperándose rápidamente salto hacia la bestia, desarmado.

—¡No!

El dragón sintió que tomaban sus piernas y no lo pensó demasiado, clavó sus garras en la roca, y se arrastró montaña arriba.

El soldado solo resistió un par de gateos mientras su piel era bruscamente raspada contra la superficie antes de soltarse.

Leona pudo atajarlo a tiempo, pero de no ser por clavar su espada en la pendiente, ambos hubieran caído al abismo.

—¡Ustedes! ¡Terminen el trecho! ¡Ahora! — ordenó Diana a los soldados en él paso, cuando enormes rocas comenzaron a caer de arriba, producto del movimiento del dragón, que aun huía.

Volvió a ver la situación en la que estaban Diana y Pantheon. Ambos a salvo ahora en una saliente un poco más amplia.

Pronto todos sintieron el repentino temblor en sus pies, y la rubia supo de inmediato que lo que tanto temía, el desprendimiento de roca, amenazarían la vida de todos allí.

Los mismos criados entendieron esto por su cuenta, y con fuerza tiraron de los soldados para refugiarlos lo más lejos posible.

Del angosto estrecho no quedaba nadie, pero era la zona que Pantheon y Leona debían pasar si querían sobrevivir, y eso trataron ambos.

Corrieron por el camino, sin cuidado, y la humedad en la piedra provocó que la chica resbalara.

Con gran habilidad, y despierta por todo lo sucedido, logro clavar su espada, como antes, solo que esta vez para no caer.

Pantheon, sin saber lo que ocurría a su espalda, terminó dando un gran salto, y logró ponerse a salvo del otro lado, con los soldados que habían logrado cruzar.

Finalmente se giró, a tiempo para ver lo mismo que Diana.

Las rocas llegaban al lugar por donde había pasado, donde Leona aun trataba de agarrarse y subir.

La rubia contempló la escena con seriedad.

Podía ver como Leona se aferraba con fuerza a su espada, logrando poner una mano a continuación en una roca, buscando subir, justo cuando las piedras la golpeaban.

Todo se llenó de polvo por unos segundos, y cuando este se disipó ya no había rastro de ella, ni del camino.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que los soldados se acercaron al extremo junto con los criados.

—¡Ayúdense con sogas y sus armas, y crucen el tramo que falta! ¡Salten! ¡Apóyense! — ordenó con ímpetu Pantheon del otro lado— ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Debemos encontrar a ese dragón ahora! ¡Y terminar con esto!

Diana no ayudo a los soldados esta vez. Se limito a ver como obedecían a su líder y uno por uno terminaban de cruzar la parte que faltaba, perdiéndose luego al seguir el sendero, rumbo a la batalla final con la criatura.

Se les había ordenado a los criados y civiles esperar a salvo en la caverna en la que habían pasado la noche, pero todos ellos permanecieron allí, sin cruzar tampoco el estrecho.

Diana miró de nuevo el sector por donde había desaparecido Leona, no había nada, salvo un pequeño brillo.

Observó con cuidado ese lugar, hasta que pudo concluir que se trataba de la punta de la espada. La había clavado tan bien que las rocas no fueron capaces de sacarla, sino que su filo tuvo que quebrarse.

La última voluntad de su dueña por aferrarse a la vida había sido así de fuerte.

* * *

No estaba muerta.

Se negaba a pensar que la muerte se sintiera tan terrible.

El dolor en su pierna era insoportable, y el olor a sangre invadía horriblemente todo lo que la rodeaba.

Le costaba pensar y se sentía sumamente incomoda.

Su espalda estaba fría, mojada, su mano trataba de encontrar algo en que sostenerse, pero solo lograba golpear la superficie de piedra cubierta de agua.

No podía ver nada, sentía el ruido aleatorio de gotas cuando dejaba de moverse, pero no sabía de dónde venían.

Era incapaz de levantarse, algo sumamente pesado atrapaba la pierna adolorida, obligándola a mantener la cintura y espalda en el suelo.

Le dolía. En todos lados. Y el olor a sangre, que no podía ser mas que la de ella, le asustaba.

Poco a poco, la oscuridad dejo de preocuparle, a medida que sentía como sus dientes tiritaban, al frio le acompaño un repentino cansancio.

Por primera vez se preguntó si ese sería el fin.

Permaneció unos minutos más, descansando, mirando hacia arriba donde la oscuridad no le dejaba ver mas allá de su nariz, hasta que finalmente capto algo.

A un costado, una pequeña luz.

Giró su cabeza en esa dirección y su mejilla conoció el agua, pero aun así trató de mantenerse, esperando a descifrar que veía.

Era un diminuto destello blanco, pero poco a poco fue creciendo, hasta que comprendió que en realidad era que se acercaba.

Cuando ya lo tuvo a unos metros se dio cuenta que se trataba como de una antorcha de fuego plateado. Alguien se acercaba con ella.

No fue hasta tenerla prácticamente a la par que supo de quien se trataba.

—Diana…— la llamó y las ganas de llorar la invadieron tan fuertemente que no pudo contener las lágrimas.

La rubia no traía una antorcha como pensaba, pero era fue lo que se formaba a la altura de su hombro, iluminando por donde pasaba.

—Estas con vida después de todo… me alegro.

Dicho esto, se inclinó y con un ademan de mano el fuego cerca de su hombro se alejo y creció, iluminando más la caverna.

Inspecciono el estado de la guerrera. Se veía muy mal, pero como primera medida estaba sacarla de la fosa, y lo impedía la enorme roca que aprisionaba prácticamente la mitad de su cuerpo.

Leona la miró ahora apenada, podía ver también la dimensión del problema ahora, y dudaba que entre ambas lograran liberarla.

Diana en cambio, lejos de pedir su ayuda, extendió uno de sus dedos a la piedra, y dibujo un pequeño símbolo en ella, este brillo apenas terminado y la roca por si sola comenzó a levitar.

No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que la castaña se sienta libre de su peso.

La rubia se inclinó nuevamente y tomándola con cuidado de los hombros, la arrastro lejos de la roca, antes de que esta, con lentitud, volviera a descansar en la superficie.

—¿Dónde duele?

La pregunta llamo la atención de la chica, que seguía mirando sin comprender la roca.

—Oh…— exclamó titubeante, ahora que lo pensaba, decir que dolía en todas partes no sería errado.

—¿Cómo sientes tu espalda? Quiero moverte, pero necesito saber primero si eso no causara más problemas a tu estado.

Le costaba entender lo que se le decía, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por dar una respuesta.

—Creo que me rompí la pierna… me duele, pero el resto… no tanto…

Con esto dicho, Diana se acercó a su cuerpo y con cuidado paso sus manos, haciendo doblar su rodilla entre los pliegues bajo su brazo, y tomando con su otro brazo cerca de los hombros.

La chica se quejó cuando la levantaron, pero rápidamente el dolor cedió a la vergüenza.

Nunca en su vida, salvo cuando era muy pequeña, alguien la había cargado de esa forma.

—¿Qu-que haces? Bájame.

—No puedo hacer eso— contestó con paciencia, y comenzó a caminar con lentitud sobre la superficie mojada.

La castaña sabia que no era un buen momento para plantear cosas sin sentido solo porque se sentía incomoda.

También le sorprendía la fuerza de la chica por levantarle sin problemas y estarla trasladando, le llegaron recuerdos de cuando la gente hablaba de lo fornido de su cuerpo y como solía ser ella la que cargaba a los demás.

Sintió pena de tener un cuerpo tan pesado, y solo pudo desear que Diana la bajara pronto.

Su tortura termino pronto, Diana la dejaba descansar cerca de una pared de piedra, donde el agua ya no llegaba.

El fuego siempre se mantuvo a su lado y ahora iluminaba a las dos mientras la rubia volvía a reparar en su estado.

No le gustaba.

Podía ver el rastro de sangre que Leona dejaba, en el suelo próximo y sus ropas, estaba perdiendo mucha.

Como había dicho, el mayor daño estaba en su pierna derecha, la ropa no dejaba ver el daño real, pero empapada de sangre podía adivinar bastante.

Sus manos estaban también destruidas, tenía varios cortes, pero era bueno saber que tenia conservaba todos sus dedos y, al igual que sus brazos, parecían funcionar bien, lo que hablaba de heridas menores.

Su rostro estaba lleno de mugre y sangre, principalmente el lado izquierdo cuyo ojo tenia cerrado.

—¿Qué sientes en el ojo?

—Mmm… es molesto… como si raspara…— explicó tratando de abrirlo, pero la sensación la obligó a cerrar nuevamente el parpado.

—Déjalo así, no te toques.

La rubia rápidamente rompió la tela de su pantalón, y desvelo parte de la pierna lastimada, no se quedo mucho en ella, sabía que no podría hacer la gran cosa, pero ayudándose de esos trapos, trato de presionar de modo que sangrara menos.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? — se animó a preguntar finalmente la castaña, viéndose inútil para ayudarse a sí misma.

—Caíste con las rocas que se desprendieron de la cima…— explicó sin dejar de poner su atención a la herida— pero al parecer impactaron en el techo débil de los afluentes subterráneos de la montaña.

—¿Los que?

—Aquí, en las cavernas.

Leona miró hacia arriba, pero no lograba ver nada, estaba segura que el techo estaba allí, y también en el sector donde estaba atrapada.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Descendí en la misma dirección donde te llevó el derrumbe. Vi el cráter que hicieron, pero no te encontré allí, caíste por otra seguidilla de túneles junto con las piedras, hasta llegar aquí…

—Oh… ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

—Unas cuantas horas… cuando me interne en estas cavernas aun era de día… pero dudo que lo siga siendo.

—Fuimos atacados por la mañana— recordó la otra chica— eso no son "unas cuantas horas" …

Diana no contestó a esto y siguió en su labor.

—¿Que paso con los demás?

—Luego del ataque siguieron subiendo en busca del dragón, los civiles quedaron en el camino, antes de pasar el risco por donde caíste— explicó sin emoción alguna— tu querido señor ni siquiera miró atrás, fue en busca de la bestia de inmediato.

—Así es él— contestó y la rubia identifico cierta felicidad en las palabras— tan enfocado en lo que debe hacer. Cuando se decide por algo, no hay nada que le impida alcanzarlo, no titubea y sigue… siempre me ha gustado eso de él ¡Auch!

Diana había presionado muy fuerte en su vendaje, y trató de aflojarlo apenas la chica se quejó, pero no se disculpó por ello.

—¿Estas diciendo que te gusta que te dejara morir?

—No es eso— explicó la castaña, sin perder el buen humor pese a las duras palabras— pero es algo que no se puede evitar. Él tiene como principal objetivo la princesa, rescatarla es su prioridad, su fin, y luchara hasta alcanzarlo, sin importar que. Así es él. Y yo lo sé. Solo quiero que alcance su objetivo, desde hace mucho es así… así que esta bien si puedo ayudarle. Odiaría estorbarle ¿Sabes?

—¿Y eso te gusta de él? — indagó la rubia aun causándole gracia el asunto— que se centre siempre en su objetivo… así no seas tú.

—No soy yo— contestó con contundencia— nunca seré yo… pero, creo que me haría feliz verlo triunfar en esto también. He estado a su lado todo este tiempo, luchando y viviendo, me hace feliz de alguna forma.

—No me pareces feliz.

—Oh… es verdad, a veces es difícil, pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Tantas cosas— contestó terminando con la venda y mirándola ahora, Leona mantenía una débil sonrisa, no sabia si por el tema que trataban o por el dolor que experimentaba— puedes hacer todo lo que tú quieras.

—Y todo este tiempo hice eso… esto era lo que quería.

—¿Morir sola en una caverna?

Leona no contestó, solo el mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que su mirada bajo hasta su pierna lastimada.

Se sentía tan cansada.

—Nunca he entendido por que ustedes son tan imbéciles— confesó la rubia— tu particularmente eres como… la representante de todo eso que he odiado escuchar en esos idiotas…

—Ah… perdón…

—Mantenerse tan apegados a esas personas en las que ven… ¿Cómo dicen? Ah sí, ven galaxias enteras en los ojos de quienes no ven una sola estrella en ustedes… y aun así… se quedan.

—¿Estrellas? — repitió Leona, y Diana temió que este perdiendo el conocimiento, pero la castaña levantó su mirada hacia ella— no galaxias o estrellas… pero tu mirada es como… ver la luna… Diana… ¿Tu ves algo en mí?

* * *

Despertó sin saber en dónde estaba.

La luz anaranjada que chocaban con las rocas a su alrededor, la invitaban a cerrar los ojos y descansar nuevamente, pero luchó con esa tentación.

Se encontraba recostada en algo suave, tardó en distinguir el sofá, Su pierna estaba vendada pero la sangre ya había manchado demasiado las vendas. Sus manos tenían un aspecto terrible y la cabeza le dolía ridículamente.

Se aferró del borde del sofá, un metal plateado y arruinado, con manchas negras, frio, y trató de sentarse.

Con mucho esfuerzo terminó lográndolo, e inspeccionó lo que pudo.

Era una cueva, estaba segura, había unas cuantas antorchas en las paredes, y muebles aleatorios, como una mesa y sillas que no iban a juego, algunas telas, sucias frazadas y libros, muchos libros, desordenados.

—No te muevas demasiado.

Pero desobedeció a lo dicho girando su cuerpo rápidamente para encontrarse con quien le hablaba.

Solo ver a Diana sentada en frente del sofá, en una silla, hizo que los recuerdos regresaran a ella, el dragón, la caída, el agua, ella tratando de curarla, la oscuridad.

—¿En dónde estamos? — preguntó dando por sentando otro tipo de preguntas como "¿Tú me trajiste aquí? ¿Me desmaye? ¿Me cargaste de nuevo?

—Eso es… un secreto.

—¿Es esta tu casa?

Ante la pregunta la rubia tuvo que mirarla de mala gana, cerrando un poco los ojos. Leona entendía que la había ofendido.

—Claro que no— terminó contestando— no vivo en una cueva… seguimos adentro de la montaña… este lugar es… un poco especial— terminó diciendo, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a una pila de libros.

—¿Tu trajiste todas estas cosas aquí?

—No… no fui yo.

—¿Entonces quien…?

La pregunta quedo en el aire cuando de los pasajes cercanos un terrible alboroto entraba e invadía la sala. Era como si un tornado tratara de colarse.

Las cosas adentro temblaron, y las rafas de viento tiró muchos de los muebles hacia las paredes, amenazando las antorchas con apagarse, pero antes de que eso pasara, una enorme criatura salió de uno de los pasajes, sus alas golpearon las paredes, incomoda por no poder extenderse, y sus enormes patas hicieron crujir el suelo donde se apoyó.

El dragón miró ferozmente a Diana, quien sin inmutarse aun sostenía uno de los libros en su mano.

A esa visión se le sumó pronto otra presencia, notando así a la chica castaña, que tambaleándose y cogiendo, llego a ubicarse delante de la rubia, apuntándole con lo que parecía ser un mapa enrollado.

La criatura se quedo inmóvil, solo su respiración se hacía notar, mientras clavaba sus ojos en las dos mujeres.

—Te dije que no te movieras tanto…

—¡Trata de correr! ¡Yo la distraeré lo que pueda! ¡Y luego…!

Diana puso su mano con calma arriba de la improvisada arma de Leona, tratando de que la bajara.

La castaña sin entender nada, miró a su rostro, y luego al dragón, que parecía esperar por algo y entendió que justamente era que se le dejara de amenazar con un trozo de papel gastado como se le estaba haciendo.

Desistió y bajo el rollo que sostenía, entonces Diana se puso delante y se dirigió a la criatura.

—Shyvana.

—¡¿Shy…Shyvana?!— repitió Leona reconociendo el nombre de la princesa de inmediato.

—Sea lo que sea esta vez… ya fue suficiente—siguió hablando la rubia sin hacer más caso— ya es suficiente.

La castaña se tambaleo hacia atrás, hasta caer sentada, cuando la criatura comenzó a arder en llama, para luego desaparecer, en su lugar la figura de una mujer quedo en frente de ellas.

—¿Por qué trajiste a todos hasta aquí? — fue lo primero que dijo la princesa, aun su mirada era feroz, pero su tono demostraba su temple.

—No tuve opción. Apenas huyó de la fiesta, los invitados interpretaron que se la rapto. Los criados y yo tratamos de hacerlos desistir en un primer momento, pero al haber un ejército se ofrecieron a rescatarlas. Sabe como es el protocolo, mantener el secreto que la envuelve es lo más importante, creíamos poder idear un plan cuando lleguemos a la cumbre y la encontremos, pero apareció antes.

—No soy una niña perdida que necesita ser encontrada.

—La ultima vez que escapo, no regreso hasta luego de dos semanas, y eso porque sus criados tuvieron que buscarla y rogarle que regresara. Tiene deberes que cumplir, no podían arriesgarse a que los abandonara de nuevo.

Leona trataba de seguir la conversación, pero aún estaba atónita de todo lo que había visto.

—Solo se hacen fiestas para que los hombres se acerquen a mí, pretendiéndome, es molesto… mas si ya estoy comprometida ¿Por qué nadie respeta al príncipe?

Diana sonrió, ya había logrado calmarla.

—El príncipe desapareció hace mas de dos años… debe entender…

—¡No entenderé! — contestó con contundencia y su mirada volvió a encenderse— Yo solo espero por él. Él está bien… volverá por su gente y por mi… lo sé. Yo lo sé.

Diana había perdido el numero de veces que había escucho decir lo mismo de la chica, y en todas había discutido lo que sabía. El pasar del tiempo no había hecho más que darle la razón y sostener que la creencia de la princesa no era más que un capricho sin sentido que lo demoraba todo.

Miró por su hombro y Leona seguía en el suelo, mirando a la princesa con la boca entreabierta con una expresión de incredulidad.

—No me importa el tiempo que pase y los pretendientes que me traigan, yo se que volverá, lo hará, no importa cuanto tarde o lo que cueste, sé que está en camino.

—Te creo.

Shyvana no ocultó la sorpresa frente las palabras de la rubia, las cuales siempre habían sido negativas, tratando de "hacerla entrar en razón".

Su mirada paso rápidamente a la otra chica, la del suelo, como si ella fuera la clave para su repentina duda.

—Te creo— repitió Diana, haciendo que le pusieran atención nuevamente— por eso, regresemos. Aun los soldados y sus criados están en la cima, esperan por derrotar al dragón que creen es su enemigo.

—¿Y qué le decimos?

—La verdad.

Shyvana volvió a contemplar a la castaña, y notó el mal estado que esta tenía.

—Lo lamento— dijo a continuación y Leona trato de sentarse lo más erguida que pudo.

—¡No! ¡no! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo lo lamento! — comenzó a explicar la castaña, haciendo una reverencia sin forma, tratando de expresar su pena— ¡No tenia idea que la atacábamos! ¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Diana! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que era la princesa?!

—¿Oh? ¿Tenía que?

—¡No te hagas la desentendida! ¡¿Cómo pudiste no decirme?!

—Todos en el pueblo saben, los criados obviamente también.

—¡Nosotros no somos del pueblo! ¡Vinimos desde lejos por la mano de la princesa!

—Pero ella no quiere casarse con nadie más que el príncipe

—¡Eso ya lo escuché y no es el punto! ¡Lo que trato de decir es que nosotros no lo sabíamos!

—Claro que no, es un secreto. Muchas naciones aliadas tienen un horrible concepto de los dragones, como los prejuicios que tienen sobre las brujas. Saber que la princesa es un dragón traería horribles consecuencias al pueblo.

—¡¿Y porque no me lo dijiste a mí, aunque sea?!

—Tampoco confiaba en ti.

—¡¿Eres idiota?!

—¿"Idiota" me llamaste?!

Shyvana se quedó observando a las dos mujeres mientras discutían, no paso mucho tiempo mas hasta que la castaña se agarró la cabeza y palideció.

—Deja de esforzarte tanto, solo empeoraras— comentó la rubia y volvió su vista a ella— ¿Esta herida?

La princesa volvió a ver su brazo, cubierto de sangre, pero sabia que la herida ya había sanado y solo era la mugre que dejaba.

—Estoy bien… sabes cómo sanamos de rápido los dragones.

—Ciertamente— comentó con calma y volvió a acercarse— será mejor que vaya al encuentro de esas tropas… trate de llegar primero con su gente, ellos les ayudará a hablar con los demás.

—¿No vienes?

—Me temo que trasladarla podría ponerla en peligro— hablo refiriéndose a Leona— tampoco quiero dejarla sola aquí. Los esperaremos cuando bajen y seguiremos camino juntos hasta regresar al pueblo, allí podrán tratarla mas propiamente… es lo mejor.

—No quieres dejarla sola— repitió, mirando a Diana ahora con cierta curiosidad— sueles ser mucho mas practica que eso ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ahora eres suave? ¿O es solo con ella?

—No diga cosas sin sentido, por favor— le recrimino mas como amiga que dirigiéndose a un superior, la otra chica sonrió viéndola tratando de restar importancia.

—Muy bien.

La trasformación volvió a tomar con sorpresa a la castaña, que vio la bola de fuego sobre la chica y luego la aparición del enorme dragón, sus alas volvieron a azotar todo mientras tomaba vuelo y desaparecía por uno de los túneles.

—Voy a vomitar— fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando sintió los mareos.

Diana comenzó a caminar nuevamente a su dirección, hasta ponerse de rodilla en frente de ella.

—Ella llegara en poco a la cima, pero les tomara toda una jornada descender hasta esta altura de la montaña a los demás. Seria bueno que te recostaras y descanses hasta eso.

—¿Esta es la guarida del dragón… digo… de la princesa?

—No realmente. A decir verdad, ella prefiere la cima, allí hay una pequeña choza. Es su lugar de escape cuando se siente abrumada, pero hay pasajes por los tunes que cruzan la montaña, antes de construir en la cima, venia hacia aquí, pero ahora es un lugar muy abandonado.

—Pensé que nos habías engañado para subir sin sentido la cima de esta montaña de la muerte.

—No es tan terrible… solo que ustedes lo estaban viendo como un desafío donde al llegar los esperaba alguna especie de monstruo.

—Casi muero.

—Te sigues quejando… me pareces bastante "viva"

Leona perdió el interese por seguir discutiendo y fue entonces cuando Diana trató de abrazarse nuevamente a sus hombros y piernas.

—¡No me levantes!

Ante el gritó la rubia detuvo sus intenciones y la miró expectante.

—Puedo levantarme por mi cuenta.

—Lo dudo.

—¡Claro que puedo! ¿No me viste? Pude levantarme y hacerle frente al dragón… princesa… me puse frente a la princesa… que era un dragón en ese momento… la enfrente…

—Con un…— comenzó a decir Diana mientras estiraba su mano y alcanzaba el mapa viajo enrollado— pedazo de papel.

—…rompí mi espada.

—Lo sé.

No esperó a que se le ocurriera nada más y la levantó con cuidado.

—Te dije que…— comenzó a quejarse, pero Diana ya caminaba, cargándola— no hagas eso, mi cuerpo es muy grande… y pesado…

—No es cierto— contestó sin importancia, mientras la acomodaba en el sofá.

—Gracias.

—Ya te dije, no es nada…

—No… gracias por… volver por mi y salvarme— se corrigió.

Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de decirlo y quería solucionar ese detalle lo más pronto posible.

—Seguramente los demás me dieron por muerta… ¿Y quien no? Pero tu me buscaste… te tomó todo el día de hecho, quizás también la noche, y estoy segura que lo normal era buscar mi cadáver más que nada ¿No es cierto? Gracias.

—Para ser honesta… era una perdida de tiempo buscar tu cadáver para… no lo se ¿Darle una correcta sepultura? Y no voy a mentirte, cuando caminaba por las cuevas pensé muchas veces que al encontrarte ya estarías muerta… o quizás ni siquiera pueda encontrarte bajo las rocas… pero sabia que no era así.

—¿Lo sabias?

—Sí, sabía que estabas viva.

—Oh… ¿Usaste tu magia?

—… ¿Quién sabe?

—¿No-no lo sabes?

—No recuerdo haber hecho otro conjuro que no sea el que me ayudaba a iluminar la caverna, y sin embargo podía sentirlo… supongo que…— comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo mirando a la nada antes de seguir, luego sonrió con gracia— alguien tan terco e idiota no muere tan fácilmente ¿No es así?

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo cuando finalmente llegaron a la base de la montaba. Aun faltaba un tramo para llegar al pueblo, pero desde allí era todo un camino llano.

Diana seguía en frente de todos los hombres, guiándolos, aunque ahora ya no era necesario.

No había tenido oportunidad de hablar propiamente con los criados para que le contaran como fue el encuentro con la princesa y la solución que habían encontrado, pero entendía que estaban en paz.

Inclusive los soldados y su líder parecían apenados y viajaban callados.

Sabía que Leona viajaba siendo asistida por sus compañeros, los cuales la cuidaban, gustosos de tenerla entre ellos nuevamente.

Podía decir que, aparte de algunos detalles, había sido una travesía exitosa.

Pensaba en eso cuando distinguió algo llamativo a lo lejos, y al comprender de que se trataba detuvo su paso.

Los criados al llegar a la misma altura que ella y no entender el motivo por el cual paraban también levantaron la vista, quedándose en el mismo mutismo.

Eran estandartes azules y dorados, altos, vistosos, los representativos de la milicia de aquel lugar.

Y las relucientes armaduras de los hombres que la llevaban no hacían mas que corrobora lo que se sospechaba.

Un hombre avanzaba delante de ellos, a caballo, cuando los vio, bajo de este, y empezó a caminar en su dirección.

Ni Diana ni ninguno de ellos fueron capaz de moverse, no hasta que vieron la roja cabellera de Shyvana pasar como un rayo entre ellos y adelantarse.

Vieron la figura de su princesa que corría por el camino a encontrarse con aquel hombre y solo se detuvo cuando choco con él, en un abrazó tan largo que a lo lejos parecía que sus colores se fundían.

El ejército y su príncipe finalmente habían regresado.

* * *

—¿Así que se lo tomaron bien?

—Bueno, creo que siguen pensando en el asunto ¿Sabe?

Las afueras de la enorme mansión volvían a ser el lugar de reunión de los soldados, la cena estaba destinado a ellos, mientras se abastecían y reponían fuerzas.

—Supongo que serán semanas de fiesta ¿No es así? — preguntó Diana sin disimular el disgusto.

—No es para menos— contestó el mayor de los criados viendo como la casa se llenaba de los demás civiles, alegres de tener a sus hombres de vuelta— tenemos tanto que festejar y agradecer.

—¿Entonces los soldados… Pantheon y los demás también se quedarán un tiempo?

—No lo creo. De lo que escuche sus intenciones son partir mañana mismo.

—¿Mañana?

—Están realmente arrepentidos de haber herido a la princesa y su líder, como mucho otros, de haber pretendido su mano en ausencia de nuestro príncipe. Quieren retirarse cuanto antes.

—Ya veo…— comentó Diana y su vista paso cabeza a cabeza por los allí presente— como detesto a la gente…

—Es verdad, no te gustan los lugares concurridos… pero sigues aquí.

Diana lo miró de mala gana, pero el hombre solo hizo un ademan con su cabeza señalando uno de los costados de la mansión. Allí, sentada en una improvisada mesa, Leona se reunía con un par de sus colegas.

—Parece ocupada— comentó Diana, alejándose de la pared de donde estaba apoyada, dispuesta a retirarse.

—Entonces la llamare, un momento, por favor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No tienes que…!

Pero su voz quedo tapada por el fuerte y corto silbido que lanzó el hombre. No solo Leona, sino todos los que estaban allí, miraron en su dirección.

El mayor extendió la mano hacia arriba y saludó a la castaña, que les sonrió, y poniéndose de pie se dirigió a donde estaban.

—Me alegra ver que esta mejorando, señorita— habló el criado y Leona asintió con una sonrisa.

—Si, resulto que al final no me rompí la pierna, solo una fisura, aunque dolorosa… por lo demás son heridas que sanaran.

—Es muy valiente, como protegió a sus hombres… y afortunada, todos lo que la vimos creímos perderla en ese momento.

—Es verdad… tuve mucha suerte— terminó lo ultimo viendo a Diana, pero la chica no dijo nada más.

—Cielo santo. Ya se nos está acabando la comida en esa mesa, será mejor que saque… algo que deje en el horno… para servir.

El hombre sonrió a ambas mujeres, y por más que recibió una mirada dura de la rubia, terminó por dejarla a solas, aun así.

—¿Sabes? — comenzó Diana, luego de suspirar pesadamente— las personas normalmente usan una muleta… un bastón como último recurso. Eres la primera que veo que usa una espada envainada para apoyarse cuando es evidente que no puede apoyar correctamente su pierna.

—Oh…— exclamó Leona bajando su mirada y viendo la espada en su mano, como la punta se hundía en la tierra por el peso que estaba poniendo en ella— me pareció que es más disimulada que las muletas… o un bastón.

—No es momento para que pienses en tu orgullo herido al ver como tus compañeros te ven herida ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Deberías recostarte y descansar— reprendió la otra chica mirando a su alrededor— escuche que viajan mañana, con más razón deberías pensar más inteligentemente.

—Ya lo dijiste antes, no es mi forma favorita de pensar.

Diana sonrió al comentario, pero evitó verla.

—Aparte… mi señor habló con el príncipe y la princesa… se sentía muy apenado por todo lo que paso, todos lo estamos. Juramos no decir nada sobre la condición de su princesa… y mantendremos nuestra palabra.

—Me da gusto saberlo.

—Aparte, mi señor, como muestra de arrepentimiento, ofreció el mejor de sus hombres para el servicio del príncipe y su gente.

—¿Mmm?— preguntó con curiosidad, mirándola ahora— ¿Ahora regala personas? Que conveniente ¿Por qué no se ofrece él?

—Seria problemático, es alguien muy importante. Aparte, todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

—¿También el pobre idiota que se dejo vender? Me pregunto quién…

La respuesta le llegó sin siquiera haber terminado de formular la pregunta, y miró a Leona con la esperanza de que esta pudiera adivinar lo que pensaba y se lo negara.

En contraste con eso la chica se golpeo el pecho con orgullo.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

—Efectivamente yo soy el soldado mas valioso que tienen, darme a mi como ofrenda para remediar su error es bastante justo.

—¡¿Dónde es justo eso?!

—No te enojes, por favor, yo estoy bastante de acuerdo con eso, aparte.

—¿Por qué?

—Veras… tengo asuntos pendientes aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Diana aún se sentía de un pésimo humor. No sabia si era por todo lo que le estaban contando o simplemente por tener a la castaña sonriendo como si lo mas natural del mundo para ella era aceptar todo lo que su mayor le ordenara.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo.

—¿Conmigo? — preguntó, pero rápidamente adivino de que podría tratarse— oye, si crees que estas en deuda porque te rescate, puedes olvidarte de eso, créeme que no espero nada de ti, ni me interesa que me devuelvas algo a cambio.

—No es eso…— contestó con contundencia, y su sonrisa se borró al tratar de explicarse— tu… usaste tu magia en mi ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Me embrujaste o lanzaste algún tipo de hechizo… me atacaste de alguna forma ¿No es así?

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Con todo lo que te dije que sentía… por como era con mi señor… sentiste pena por mi e hiciste algo para cambiarme, para cambiar mi situación.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces porque ya no me siento ligada a él?

Diana permaneció en silencio tratando de descifrar la raíz de las acusaciones, pero la castaña se le quedo viendo con seriedad.

—¿Sabes? La que le dio la idea de ofrecer un soldado para redimirse fui yo— confesó— y agregué que como yo era el mejor no había alguien mas adecuado. Nunca me jacte de mis habilidades, pero todos mis compañeros lo saben. Y lo dije ahora porque sabia que así lo convencería de dejarme aquí.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo sé que hiciste algo! — volvió a culparla— tu no sabes el tiempo que pase así, aun cuando ya me había rechazo, seguía enamorada. Seguía queriendo hacerlo feliz, estar cerca sin importar que doliera. Y había noches enteras que me preguntaba como iba a salir de todo esto. Hasta que me resigne a seguirlo por siempre porque no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de él. Aun si no era yo, aun si nunca era yo, quería estar cerca y cuidarlo.

Era el tipo de cosas que Diana odiaba escuchar de las personas, pero se contuvo para no decir nada.

—Pensé que viviría así hasta que la muerte me ayudara… y de repente, estoy rogándole que me deje aquí y se vaya… así… como si todos estos años no fueran nada. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Ya te lo dije, si estas pensando que di algo, algún veneno o brebaje que curé tu estupidez y ceguera. O crees que te lance un maleficio…

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

—¡Yo no te hice nada! — gritó cambiando el humor, quien le acusaba parecía tan segura que había comenzado a molestarle—no tengo nada que ver con tu cambio o desprendimiento, o lo que sea que te esté pasando.

—¡Mentirosa!

—¡No estoy mintiendo! ¿Qué gano yo…?

Pero Leona atrapó sus labios tan rápido que Diana, aun ofuscada, puso sus manos para alejarla y terminar de defenderse de las acusaciones. Aun así, pudo con la insistencia y dejo de luchar.

Solo entonces la castaña se alejó para contemplarla, con la mirada calmada y una sonrisa se inclinó nuevamente, esperando ahora por el permiso, y al tenerlo volvió a besarla.

—Agh… que molesto— se quejó la rubia al separarse de nuevo—inventar toda esa escena solo para besarme.

—Dije la verdad todo el tiempo— se defendió, notando el sonrojo en las habituales pálidas mejillas— de verdad voy a quedarme a servir a tu príncipe… y de verdad creo que tu tienes la culpa de eso…

Recordó de repente el momento en que trataba de bailar, invitando a cualquier dama en el baile, y como no lo conseguía, hasta que Diana apareció y tomó su mano.

—Desde que te vi quise quedarme… un poco más… De repente nada me parecía más interesante.

—Vaya— se volvió a quejar la otra chica— ahora resulta que eras tan superficial.

—No voy a decirte que no te veías bien en ese vestido— comentó con gracia, provocando una mueca apenada en la rubia— pero iba mas allá de eso… no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Si dices algo como "amor a primera vista" juro que desapareceré ahora mismo.

—Entonces no diré algo como eso… y solo te pediré una cosa ¿Me dejarías quedarme a tu lado un rato más? No mucho, solo el suficiente para que me dejes decirlo sin que desaparezcas

Leona le molestaba. Llevaba a su cabeza a lugares donde nada parecía seguro. La inquietaba.

—Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿Quién soy yo para prohibirte algo?

—¿De verdad? — preguntó con gracia ante la ambigua respuesta— porque estaba pensando que me gustaría conocerte más… Me quedare en una de las habitaciones de aquí, donde pueda servir a mi propósito, pero ¿Crees que te pueda visitar alguna vez?

—Te dije que puedes hacer lo que quieras…

—También… la princesa dijo que la cabaña en la cima de la montaña es uno de sus lugares favoritas, que el cielo tiene algo especial de noche. Me da mucha curiosidad, me gustaría ir…

—No necesitas mi permiso para…

—Contigo— finalizó— Dijiste que a veces vas sola, porque buscas cosas en la montaña, la próxima vez que vayas… déjame acompañarte… ¿Te importaría?

—Supongo que no puede ser tan malo.

—Oh no, será terrible— le aseguró con gracia la castaña— hablare todo el tiempo, te atosigare a preguntas porque querré saber mas sobre ti, y cuando sienta que ya te saqué de todo comenzare a hablarte de mí. Lo odiaras, te daré tanta información que querrás matarme.

—Tienes una extraña y pobre manera de tratar de convencer a la gente ¿Te lo dijeron antes?

—Sí… quizás una que otra vez. Pero así no podrás decir que no te lo advertí. Entonces… ¿Me dejarías?

—¿Subir una montaña, mientras no dejas de hablar? Suena interesante — contestó con sarcasmo, pero contagiada del buen humor ahora.

—¿Me dejarías tratar de enamorarte, Diana?— volvió a formular para que no quedaran dudas de lo que trataba de decir.

No dejó de sonreír frente a la pregunta, que sabía, era más seria de lo que la conversación llevaba, aun cuando la castaña también sonreía, como si hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa.

Pero no lo retiraba ni trataba de ocultar la honestidad que llevaba con ella.

No supo como contestar así que solo bajo la mirada sintiéndose apenada, sin poder dejar de sonreír, para luego contemplar a las demás personas cerca.

Ninguno parecía reparar en ellas.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero el señor Pantheon desea reunirse con usted— explicó el criado reuniéndose nuevamente con ambas— la esta esperando en la habitación principal, la primera arriba de las escaleras, se encuentra con el príncipe.

—Claro, iré de inmediato— contestó obedientemente la castaña.

Intercambio miradas con Diana a modo de despedida, aun con una expresión brillante y amable, luego se retiró y no volvió a mirar hacia atrás.

—Supongo que sabias que se quedara a servir al príncipe— comentó Diana y vio al hombre encogerse de hombros.

—Vaya sorpresa— fingió asombró— aunque me da gusto, parece alguien agradable ¿No le parece?

—Ah… es verdad… ella es agradable… pero… muy idiota también.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, piensa buscarme… visitarme dijo, pero… no tiene idea de cómo.

—Y el bosque es un lugar terrible para perderse…

—Lo es— concordó Diana— por eso, por favor oriéntala, acompáñala y enséñale la ruta… o mejor aún, hazme llamar y vendré por ella, le enseñare yo misma el camino.

—Por supuesto, señorita. Vale la pena tomarse algunas molestias por alguien así ¿Verdad?

—Si… después de todo… creo odiaría la idea de que ella no pueda volver a encontrarme.

* * *

 _-Fin-_

* * *

" _ **Mi naturaleza es fuego y yo incendiare a este mundo"**_

 _Andrea P. Lancer_


End file.
